Le Destin d'un général
by Elyara
Summary: OS Un Sephiroth jaloux, un Génésis plus ou moins en couple, un Angeal moralisateur et machiavélique et un Zack honteux. Que peut bien donner un tel mélange?


Os Sephiroth/Genesis

*pov Sephiroth*  
Je marchais comme un lion en cage, enfermé dans mon propre bureau. Je ressassais sans relache les pensées sombres qui blessaient mon être tout entier, tout entier a ma douleur. Et à ma fureur. Une colère brulante faisait bouillir le sang dans mes veines et la chaleur se diffusait dans mon corps, qui me suppliait de réagir. Réagir face a cette... Abomination. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Se mettre en couple avec cette... Cette femme! Alors qu'elles n'apportent que malheur, filles de Satan, succubes qui ne pensent qu'a briser l'homme qui les étreint. Elles veulent manger leur âme, se repaître de leur sexe et arracher leur coeur tremblant pour elles. Je posais les mains sur mon bureau et inspirais longuement, avant d'expirer toute l'air possible de mes poumons. Mes bras vibraient d'animosité contenue, avant, d'un excès de rage, renverser le meuble, rugissant. Ce geste violent ne me calmait pourtant pas, et je m'apprêtais à briser quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- afin d'étouffer la tempête qui faisait rage en moi, quand une personne assez suicidaire frappa à ma porte. Avant d'entrer. Sans ma permission. Nul besoin de faire face à l'intrus, je connais déjà son identité.

"-Angeal..."

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers l'homme, frémissant qu'il ose s'imposer. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il était le médiateur de tous les conflits. Et savait très bien manier les mots, autant que son épée.

"-Sephiroth. "

Il ramassait une chaise que j'avais dû pousser au sol les heures précédentes pour s'assoir dessus, un coude sur la cuisse et la main sous son menton.

"-Je suis habitué à tes sautes d'humeur, mais je dois avouer que je t'ai rarement vu aussi... Agressif. "

Il jetait un coup d'oeil autour de lui, tranquillement, avant de reposer son regard profond sur moi.

"-C'est Génésis, n'est ce pas? "

Je grimaçais légèrement. Il m'avait percé à jour.

"-Tu sais que tu aurais dû te décider avant, tant qu'il était encore seul. Mais ton choix a été de ne rien dire. Assume le, comme tu as toujours assumé tes choix et responsabilités.  
-Que puis-je faire d'autre, de toute maniere? Je suis condamné le voir vieillir auprès de cette femme...  
-Pourquoi penses tu qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir? Tu as toujours le choix. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui régit la vie des êtres dotés d'intelligence. Les choix. A nous de prendre les bonnes décisions et de se poser les bonnes questions. "

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et avançais vers la lumière, les bras croisés.

"-Il n'y à rien a faire, plus rien à faire. C'est le destin."

Je sentais les yeux ocean du brun se poser sur mon dos. Je l'imaginais parfaitement stoïque, à attendre une suite à ma phrase qui ne viendra jamais. Il reprit finalement la parole.

"-Depuis quand crois-tu au destin? Toi qui es si terre-à-terre..."

Il fit une pause, néanmoins, son ton me laissait présager qu'il allait continuer à verser ses paroles pleines de sagesse. Il était certainement l'homme le plus posé et réfléchi des 1ere classe. Je me retournais vers lui, m'adossais au mur avant de planter mon dur regard dans le sien. Il continuait à me fixer fermement, sans fléchir une seconde. Il finit par se lever. Au moment de franchir l'encadrement de la porte, il se stoppa et dit, d'une voix inébranlable, mais basse, comme s'il se parlait a lui-même, bien que ses paroles me soient entièrement adressées.

"-Cependant, réfléchis bien à ce que tu appelles le destin. Est-ce une chose qui écrit ta vie sans que tu ais l'occasion de la changer ou est-ce simplement toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi à chaque fois qu'un dilemne surgit? Si tu n'arrives pas à trouver une réponse, sois moins pragmatique et confie ta réflexion à ton coeur. Si ce n'est ça, à ton instinct. La réponse s'offrira alors naturellement a toi."

Je le regardais sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte avec toute la douceur qu'un soldat peut avoir. Je distinguais le bruit de ses pas quand il s'éloigne. Je soupirais. Angeal savait qu'il aurait toujours les mots pour que je me pose, la tête (presque) froide pour penser (presque) calmement a la situation. Alors je m'assis sur la chaise sur laquelle il m'avait parlé et réfléchis.

Plus tôt ce matin, je sortais, toujours digne, du bureau du patron de la Shinra, et me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement, celle réservée aux 1ere classe, quand j'ai apercu une chevelure rousse avec un long manteau rouge au détour d'un couloir. J'allais l'appeler quand je vis qu'il tenait dans ses bras une femme, qu'il avait collé au mur. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir le visage de la grande blonde, car Génésis lui murmurait des mots doux a l'oreille avant de descendre déposer un baiser sur son cou, son léger sourire habituel ourlant ses lèvres pleines. La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur les cheveux flamboyant de mon coéquipier et fermait les yeux, soupirant, sans jamais émettre le moindre son. Surement car ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir de la Shinra, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rameuter toute la garde. Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire à m'en faire mal, la colère me tordant les tripes, alors que je faisais demi-tour pour atteindre la première pièce ou je pourrais laisser éclater ma fureur.

En plus, il ne m'avait rien dit! Je l'avais découvert, alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était intéressé par une femme, ni même qu'il sortait avec! Pourtant, visiblement Angeal le savait, lui. Je savais que l'on était rivaux, mais je pensais qu'on se faisait tout de même mutuellement confiance... Je grognais sourdement, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait dans le bureau en désordre. Angeal m'avait parlé du destin. Le mien a toujours été de diriger une armée d'une main de fer et d'assumer les responsabilités de général renommé. Pas de s'amouracher. Encore moins de son équipier, qui est un homme, qui n'a pas confiance en moi et qui est complètement hétérosexuel, tout en étant foutu comme un dieu grec. Son corps appelait à la luxure, avec ses longues jambes, la cambrure de son dos, généralement camouflée par son éternel manteau en cuir qui montre parfaitement ses puissantes épaules carrées. Son cou, si gracile, que la seule chose que l'on a envie de faire en la voyant est de la caresser, l'embrasser et la marquer d'une morsure pour montrer son appartenance. Sans oublier son visage... Quel visage! Une face masculine, aux légers traits pourtant féminins, qui dégage un charme a faire pleurer de désespoir la plus belle des sirènes. Ses cheveux de feu, couleur de la séduction, encadraient son visage de facon a le mettre encore plus en valeur. J'avais parfois envie de glisser ma main dedans, de toucher leur douceur avant de les tirer vers l'arrière pour qu'il m'offre ses lèvres et son cou... Ses lèvres, à peine plus colorées que sa peau d'albâtre, sont fines, mais si pleines que je n'avais que l'envie de les lui prendre d'un baiser. Je n'écoutais ses lectures de LOVELESS, ce livre dégoulinant de morale, de citations et d'amour, que pour voir ses lèvres bouger, s'humidifier d'un coup de langue audacieux. Quand il faisait ça j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Mais mon masque d'indifférence restait toujours intact. Mon regard court ensuite sur la légère courbe impeccable de son nez, pour s'échouer sur ses yeux d'un bleu glacier. Nous pourrions croire qu'à cause de ça il portait un dur regard sur le monde, mais ses émotions les faisant briller les rendaient plus vivant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je secouais la tête. Me ressaisir, je devais me ressaisir! Je m'étais rendu compte que jetais attiré par lui lors d'une de nos nombreuses altercations. Il avait fini par tomber au sol suite à un coup de pied dans le thorax de ma part. Il me fixait avec colère, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres boudeuses. Associés à son haut remonté par la chute sur ses pales abdos, qui se soulevaient au rythme effréné de sa respiration dû a l'effort fourni. Ses coudes et avant bras le soutenait au sol, et ses jambes étaient pliées et un peu écartées. A ce moment, j'avais eu pour la première fois l'envie de m'installer sur lui, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et le faire mien, à même le sol. Troublé, je m'étais éloigné en le raillant, tentant d'ignorer son regard rempli de défis. Dès que j'avais pu, j'étais parti m'enfermer dans mes quartiers. Depuis ce jour, il me hantait le jour, vil tentateur, et la nuit, titillant mes rêves de luxure. A présent, il était avec cette... Femme. Et si j'avais déjà concience de mon amour pour lui, malgré mon courage et ma force legendaires, j'étais denué de toute ma puissance et ma prestance dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de mes sentiments. Alors je ne lui en avais jamais parlé. Mais Angeal, observateur, a rapidement compris que je cachais quelque chose. Les regards s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire, une main posée sur l'épaule malgré mon dégoût de toucher habituellement quelqu'un... Il etait venu dans mes quartiers et nous avions parlé toute la nuit. Le lendemain, j'acceptais enfin mon attirance jugée au départ malsaine sur le rouquin de plusieurs années plus jeune que moi. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vieux. Il est vrai qu'il avait choisi d'être avec cette belle blonde. Mais il est aussi vrai que je pouvais tenter de changer ça. Ou, tout du moins, voir s'il était heureux. S'il était... Peut être que j'essaierai d'être moins égoïste qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais je pourrais peut être lui parler... Au pire je ferais fuir la grande décolorée et tout sera réglé! Néanmoins s'il apprenait que c'était moi le fautif je serais mal... Je me levais finalement pour aller vers le self, de nouveau calme et inébranlable. Je me servais au buffet un repas équilibre, puis m'asseyais à une table, seul. Je commençais à manger tranquillement sans me soucier du brouhaha ambiant. Angeal me rejoins finalement et mangeait aussi en silence. L'un comme l'autre aimions nous restaurer calmement, quand nous arrivons a le faire. C'est sûr qu'entre Génésis et le jeune chien fou qu'est Zack, c'est impossible.

"- Ton chiot s'est sauvé?"

Je ricanais doucement face au brun qui me fixait, blasé.

"-Il a dit qu'il voulait sa journée, et au vu de la mission éreintante que l'on vient de remplir, j'ai accepté.  
-Dis donc tu te ramolis! Avant t'acceptais pas ça! Et son dur entrainement de tous les jours sur l'honneur?  
-Sur ce point il a encore du chemin a faire... Et disons que cette permission était un deal, car il voulait au départ la semaine entière."

Je souriais à peine, mais cette esquisse de sourire suffisait pour montrer à mon ami mon amusement face à sa situation avec son apprenti. Je m'apprêtais à le railler doucement quand des sifflements appréciateurs retentissaient dans tout le restaurant militaire. La curiosité me fit lever les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Mes orbes turquoises s'étaient posées sur une scène horrible. Génésis embrassait avec ferveur la même femme que le matin même, l'ayant attirée à lui d'une main. Il souriait. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer le doux contact. La grande main de l'homme était posée sur la nuque de la blonde. Ses longues boucles d'or reposaient gracieusement sur son dos. Je remarquais qu'elle portait l'uniforme bleu des 3eme classe. Mon verre éclata sous la poigne de ma main, me coupant dans ma paume. Alerté par le bruit, c'était un Angeal tendu qui tourna vivement la tête vers moi, une once d'inquiétude traversant son visage. Je détachais mon regard de ce couple insupportable à mes yeux et me levais brusquement pour me diriger dans la salle d'entrainement. Une fois la-bas je laissais la violence contrôler mon corps. Je détruisais littéralement les mannequins d'exercices. Heureusement qu'Angeal a eu la présence d'esprit de me laisser seule. Déjà, j'en eu besoin mais en plus je l'aurais sûrement massacré. Je continuais à laisser libre court à ma fureur, qui m'habitait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.  
Je sentis un courant d'air frais traverser la pièce rendue moite par mon enchainement intensif d'attaques contre les manequins ou même dans le vide. Le claquement de la porte rententi, rapidement suivi des martellement de chaussures. Je me tendis encore plus, si cela était possible. Je reconnaissais ces pas. Le responsable de ma fureur s'approchait de moi, jusqu'à se trouver face à moi. J'avais rapidement revêtu mon masque d'homme intouchable, cependant, l'éclat de colère dans mes yeux et l'état de la pièce parlait bien trop sur mon état interieur. Il tourna sur lui-même, admirant le carnage. Même les murs avaient des traces de ma violence. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux du roux, attendant sa réaction. Lui termina son inspection avant de me regarder. Il finit par sortir sa rapière et se jeta sur moi.

"-Quitte à se que tu te fatigues, autant que ce soit à me combattre!"

Je n'avais même pas l'envie de lui répondre. L'avoir si près de moi, avec pour seul espace entre nous nos deux armes entrechoquées, ravivait aussi bien ma douleur que les flammes du Maitre du feu. J'enchainais par ailleurs des coups, de plus en plus sauvagement, ne me contentant pas de me défendre avant de lui porter le coup décisif, contrairement à mon habitude. Ce brusque changement de combat le surprit un instant, cependant il se reprit bien vite et se cala au rythme de duel que je lui imposais. Je m'efforcais de ne pas regarder son visage, que je savais d'autant plus beau quand il etait concentré sur une bataille. Comme un rite, il prit la parole au cour de la lutte, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais cette fois, pas pour me défier.

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un pareil état?"

Je grimaçais. Je me voyais mal dire "c'est ta pouffiasse de blondasse qui me met en rogne! Tu m'appartiens!' Aussi, je me contentais seulement de redoubler de force, la rage refaisant surface.  
Il essuyait mes assauts avec peine, mais résistait avec courage à la déferlante de coups qui pleuvait sur lui. A la moue de ses lèvres et la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son front, je devinais qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas lacher son épée sous l'effort. Je lachais donc, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, d'une voix gutturale:

"-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit pour la femme...  
-C'est donc elle qui te perturbe autant?"

Il me troubla quand il sourit légèrement, d'une manière presque imperceptible.

"-Non. C'est votre... Ménage.  
-Pourquoi ca? Serais-tu jaloux?"

Ces interrogations me firent écartiller les yeux. Je me comportais en mari possessif! Je sifflais, mécontent. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas si la brutalité dont je faisais preuve lui était en somme destinée ou si elle était plutôt pour me rappeler que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un collègue trop connu pour l'homme que j'aimais malgré toute ma volonté comme un fou? Voila, je devenais donc réellement fou. Je grognais, tremblant à cause de mon irritation. Je finis donc par dire, d'une voix blessée qui ne me ressemblait pourtant pas:

"-Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi..."

Je baissais les yeux, déchiré par les tourments qui me torturaient, au sein de mes tripes. Je relevais et vis le visage transpirant de mon rival si satisfait, que ma détermination à le détruire, de façon à ce qu'il ressente toute ma douleur, me fis brutaliser le plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, la rapière tombée à un mètre de ses mains. Je plantais pour ma part avec furie Masamune à un centimètre de son oreille. Il sursauta, les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte, cherchant un apport plus conséquent après la force qu'il a mis dans l'affrontement sauvage qui venait de nous opposer. Toujours à cause de ca, il avait lui aussi le corps tremblant. Les mains tenant toujours mon sabre je m'effondrais à genoux, la tête penchée vers celle de Génésis. Son nom sorti en un souffle de mes lèvres. Mes cheveux caressaient son torse, alors qu'il prenait une plus grosse inspiration pour parler de manière audible et que son flot de parole ne soit pas trop haché. Il avait les yeux rieurs.

"-Tu ne t'es donc rendu compte de rien...  
-Que devrais-je savoir?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à cet instant precis?  
-Ça ne se fait pas de répondre à une question par une autre. Et ça ne te concerne pas.  
-C'est drôle, j'aurais juré que toutes tes sautes d'humeurs avaient à voir avec moi.  
-Ah oui? Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité."

Malheureusement, il avait totalement juste. Je le foudroyais du regard, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il osa même un petit rire. Il reprit:

"-Finalement les autres avaient sûrement parfaitement raison... J'aurais dû les écouter plus tôt...  
-Quoi?  
-J'espère juste que je ne suis pas trompé sinon je ne vais pas survivre à ça malgré tout ce stratagème pour le vérifier..."

Soudainement, il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras, avant d'en tendre un et de me tirer par la nuque et posa durement ses douces lèvres que je découvrais sucrées sur les miennes. J'ecartillais tout d'abord les yeux, pris par surprise, avant de me reprendre et d'approfondir le baiser en le prenant dans mes bras puissants, le collant contre moi alors qu'on se couchait ensemble sur le sol. C'était un moment exquis. Plus rien d'autre existait à part lui, Génésis, l'homme qui a su rendre vivant mon coeur fait de pierre. Ses mains caressaient mon crâne et mes épaules de maniere aérienne, me faisant frissonner malgré les couches de vêtements m'empêchant de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Pour ma part, je pressais ses hanches contre les miennes et mes mains s'infiltraient sous son manteau de sorte que seuls mes gants et sa chemise étaient remparts entre l'homme et moi. Nos langues bataillaient durement pour avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, mais, au final, le baiser devint doux et léger, et nos lèvres finirent par seulement se frôler, nos souffles se mélangeant, reprenant notre respiration devenue erratique. Il avait les yeux à demi-fermé, et son visage devenu brulant par le désir.

"-Sephiroth..."

Jamais mon prénom n'avait eu une consonnance aussi érotique. Je gémissais dans son cou, tantôt le marquant, tantôt traçant une ligne imaginaire du bout de ma langue. Le roux ne cessait lui aussi de gémir. Il était si réceptif... Je commençais à réellement m'enhardir quand une pensée s'insinua, tel un serpent, dans mon esprit. Je me relevais brusquement afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

"-Un stratagème? C'est quoi cette histoire au fait?"

J'eu pour seule réponse un sourire malicieux.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*pov Zack*

Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Meme Cloud ne m'avait pas reconnu! Je jetais d'un geste rageur la perruque blonde que je portais, qui m'avait donnée chaud toute la journée. J'eu le malheur de croiser un miroir et y vit une vision d'horreur. Un moi, avec une poitrine oppulente, une couche épaisse de fond de teint, des faux cils et du rouge à lèvre. Je gémissais de désespoir et de honte! Dans un sens, c'était heureux de penser que personne ne m'avait reconnu. J'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer ainsi que les pas caractéristiques de mon mentor sur le sol. Je me tournais vers lui, les bras croisés, la désapprobation collée à mon visage, actuellement tres maquillé et très féminin, m'ôtant toute crédibilité. Angeal me regarda, amusé, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. Abandonnant l'idée de lui hurler dessus pour l'informer de ma gène face à cette idée abominable qui a été celle de me travestir, j'enfouissais ma tete dans mes mains -qui portaient des faux ongles. Des faux ongles!- et gémissais:

"-Ou est passée ma dignité? J'en aurais bien besoin!"

L'homme face à moi se mit à rire, et je le foudroyais des yeux, songeant sérieusement à lacérer son visage avec mes nouveaux ongles qui pourraient -enfin- s'avérer très pratique.

"-Dis moi au moins que tout ce plan mis en place par toi et ton meilleur pote aura porté ses fruits, et que Génésis et Sephiroth vont baiser comme des lapins toute la nuit!  
-D'après ce que j'ai vu c'était en bonne voie. Et tu as été très convaincante en femme tu le sais?  
-Humph! Je te hais!  
-Cependant il est vrai que te voir te faire embrasser par un autre homme a été particulièrement... Enrageant. Si on allait sous la douche pour t'enlever tous ces artifices et pratiquer le même genre d'activités que mes amis...?"

Je souris pour la première fois de la journée et me laissais m'enrouler autour des hanches d'Angeal, plus que prêt pour la nuit de folie qui allait arriver... Je la méritais, quand même, non?

FIN


End file.
